


Reflection

by Baobei (NemiMurasakino)



Series: Racing Against Time [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Christmas Eve, Constellations, Corpses, Crimes & Criminals, Flashbacks, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Time Skip, Seo Changbin-centric, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Winter, for the first half of this chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMurasakino/pseuds/Baobei
Summary: ―〖 CHAPTER 07 〗―After the more brutal than expected fight between Chan and Changbin, the latter finished in front of a mirror once again covered with blood under a brand new situation. If only it could stop.Two months have passed and it’s Christmas Eve when Changbin gets bored on the couch, that Minho and Han seem to separate the task of putting the star at the top of the tree with their fear of heights, Seungmin's cooking, Chan and Jeongin went into town when Hyunjin found Felix, without a coat, sitting on a rock in the snow watching the sky alone.
Series: Racing Against Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037253
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> ― TRIGGER WARNING : Mention of corpses (not that much detailed, if not about the blood), blood and death. Please do stay safe in your reading. ♡

**♢ ― CHAPTER SEVEN ― ♢**

**Reflection**

* * *

The heavy steps of the fighter resonated on the floor of the immense building in which he had already begun to live for some time with people he had never met before. . . complete strangers.

The only image that lived in his mind right now was the of his new Leader with blood on him, a few moments before, ready to fall unconscious. In _his_ arms, because of _him_ , for a fucking demonstration. 

_What a great way to start a trusting relationship in a team! Bravo!_

A few wrinkles on his nose formed when he frowned, pushing head down inside as he was following an invisible line on the floor. Ignoring Han when he had crossed him at the outer doors and all the others, for that matter.

_He wasn’t cut out for that kind of plan._

_He wasn’t meant to be nice._

_He wasn’t meant to socialize, become all friendly._

_He didn’t knew much how to trust people anymore._

_Even with such nice people, it wouldn’t happen._

He opened loudly the door of his room, closing it abruptly behind him with his back once entered, only now grimacing only at the feeling of the various cuts on his arms and the small one on his cheek - _that Chan managed to give him_ \- which began to sting. Slightly rolling up his nose with his hands over his face, a dull grunt vibrated in his rib cage. 

Beginning to take a step, then two, he entered the bathroom connected to his room and turned the light on. This now-familiar orange glow blinking a few times before finally lighting the small room, allowing him to see his reflection in the mirror. 

Blood had spilled from his nose to his chin, but his nose seemed intact. . . unlike his open lip, probably from a punch that had been served to him on a silver platter earlier. She began to get coloured with violet and blue hues, making him frown even more than he already was. Shifting one of his fists under his nose to wipe off the blood, doing even more damage than already, licking his lower lip to collect a little more. Then spitting out the liquid with the iron taste that had been stored in his mouth for a short time, yet too long for him, observing the white ceramic sink very quickly handling all this blood. 

❝ Fucking shit- ❞ he grumbled.

* * *

_The air burned in her lungs, while she coughed and lost breath. Feeling as if she drowned and lost all oxygen, or was smothered by smoke coming from a huge fire._

_❝ Hm. . . where am I. . .? ❞ asked in a low voice a young woman, standing up to sit on what seemed to be a long stone table-like. How long had she been lying there?_

_Slightly squinting her eyes to get used to the darkness of this place that she wasn't able to identify, she gently slid her legs to the side so her feet would touch the ground. A slight yelp left her lips when she felt the ground, probably made of stone too, cold and wet touching the tips of her bare toes._

_She saw enough to discern what condition she was in; dressed in a long white nightgowns dress, sleeveless and whose bottom of the skirt was ending just under her knees. As she looked closer, her long silky brown hair was untied, cascading on her shoulders and along her back as they stroked softly her neck._

_The last thing she saw different on her were burned marks on her wrists and ankles, arching her eyebrows up. There were ropes near her hands and feet a few seconds before. . ._

_❝ What happened ? . . . ❞_

_She wanted no answer, even though fear already had gradually settled in the pit of her stomach. She jumped when her eyes were able to capture a movement in one corner of the room, her hands coming to wallow against her chest under alarm._

_But the fear quickly turned into anxiety when she heard something sounding like a sob. She could recognize that little voice between a thousand._

_❝ Changbin ? ❞ she asked, as her thoughts were confirmed when she saw the head of the little shape rise._

_She ignored the cold ground immediately when her little brother uttered a 'Noona' with a weak voice, her big sister instinct making her rush to the little one and kneel beside him, ignoring the unknown pile that almost made her fall in her run._

_❝ Noona, ❞ the youngest murmured once more in his small frail voice, sitting against the corner of the wall with his legs folded in front of his chest. He complained when his sibling wrapped his face with her hands, placing his own, so small, above hers._

_❝ Changbinnie-ah, are you okay ? ❞ she was not reassured when she heard no response from him, but the raw beating of her heart calmed when she saw him nodding. He was always so lively, happy and energetic, what in the hell could have happened?_

_❝ Why are you crying, what happened ? ❞ she worried once more._

_❝ I'm not crying. ❞_

_❝ Don’t lie to me, your cheeks are wet, ❞ she replied gently, wiping away the tears. . . . without any reply from her brother._

_She folded her lips to the side, taking a piece of her dress between her fingers to wipe off the face of the youngest. . . only to widen her eyes, seeing that the tissue was colouring quickly of a dark colour, which could not be tears._

_❝ Changbin ? ❞_

_No response,_

_What's going on ? She turned her eyes around, straightening herself up to observe the room, raising her little brother with her to protect him if needed._

_Moving forward slowly, her foot again stumbled into a heavy pile, and what she saw now that her sight had become accustomed to the dark frightened her._

_There was a man on the ground, dressed in black clothing and rolled on his back. This man was one of their father’s acquaintances, an old man working as a teacher in a private Catholic school a few towns away from theirs. He had gray hair tucked back and his eyes were rolled backwards in his skull, foam and thick bubbles oozing from his lips._

_Inactive. He wasn't breathing, neither moving of one single inch._

_**Dead**. _

_She retreated quickly, feeling the bile in her stomach blandly taking a quick path up to her throat. . . only to realize that her brother could see this disaster too. She turned her head only to realize that Changbin was staring at the scene, putting her hands in front of his eyes._

_❝ Don’t look at it. ❞_

_She could only thank the Lord, or any deity, when her brother was so docile and didn't complain._

_Taking his hand firmly in her, caressing it in slow circular motions of her thumb to reassure him, she stepped between the corpses. So many dead bodies. . ._

_A gardener, widower, father of two wonderful children._

_A barber in his 40s knew well for his loud laugh._

_A dental hygienist loved by his friends and loved ones._

_Her breath remained in her chest when, near the only dimly lit candle, a body was rolled back to its side. A liquid rolled from the stairs under the large body, up to a few centimeters from their feet._

_❝ It’s Dad, ❞ murmured the boy in such a low voice that his sister took time to notice him staring again._

_She did not move away from the corpse, nor did she approach. . . merely staring at it from afar. The fear gnawing at her at the thought that the being on the ground would be rising once she'd walked toward it, more than the thought of her father really dead. Swallowing loudly, she inhaled before kneeling near the puddle, arching her eyebrows._

_Her hands feverishly seek upon the man for any set of key, a way of getting out, avoiding as much as she could the red wine sticky liquid having stained the white clothes. . . or, at least, that had been._

_❝ I got them, ❞ she murmured, rising up backwards._

_She scrutinized the surroundings of her gaze before taking the hand of her little sibling, making him climb the steps of the many stairs with her. Standing face-to-face with a wooden door, she inserted the keys one by one until one of the small pieces of metal worked in the lock, pushing the heavy door._

_In front of her. . . was the library of their home, more precisely the archives of their father’s office. Her knees quivered, how had she not recognized their own house ? Why were there so many corpses in this cellar she never knew about before today ? And why was her brother so different since she woke up ?_

_What happened under there ?_

_Her dark orbs dilated, seeing that the tears were in fact blood on the face of her little brother, stained as well as his white shirt and trousers of the same colour. She casted one last glance behind her before pushing the secret door, allowing the false wall to replace itself and blend into the decor._

_❝ . . . Let’s go and get clean up, okay ? ❞ She offered Changbin a delicate and weak smile when he nodded, walking out of the room which she locks behind her, slowly walking between the long corridors._

* * *

When he opened his eyes, it was only to realize his hands had tightened on the edges of the lever, almost stiff enough to break it. He exhaled, seeing only a brief reflection of the boy he had once been, and slipped one of his hands on his neck to massage the upset muscles. 

_That kid's not me anymore._

He didn't notice until he passed water on his face and bandaged his sore wounds that someone was at his opened room door. Staring at him in silence since _how long could he know ?_

He was glad to still have good control over his actions at that moment. Otherwise, he could've very well smashed the boy’s head, or even worse, killed him. 

Yet the ravenette had not heard a single step, not a single door open, and though he was certain that he had locked everything. . . _This little shit was there_. An awkward silence settles between them before he sighs.

❝ How is he ? ❞

❝ He's stronger than you think, ❞ replied the youngest, prompting a sigh out of Changbin’s lips. He wasn’t worried about their Leader, just didn’t wanted to get cold feet with the rest of the group by killing him. 

❝ _Hm_. ❞

Changbin massaged his temples, removing his t-shirt covered with blood that he threw into the space reserved for his shower, not worrying about his lack of modesty. If it really bothered the small Fennec Fox, all he had to do was leave. It wasn’t like they were close, so they had no reason to talk any longer. And, anyway, he could've learned more about Chan’s condition at lunch the next day, for example. 

However, he frowned when the brunette took a step forward, casting a cold look at him. Jeongin seemed to be surprised by the sight but had not forgotten his objective. 

❝ If you came to defend your boyfriend, you’ll probably end up in a much worse state than he was when I left. ❞ warned Changbin when barely even more than a metre separating them. Jeongin frowned, murmuring a _he's not my boyfriend_ as he stopped walking. 

❝ Teach me. ❞ the ravenette raised his eyebrows, then frowned more. ❝ _What_ ? ❞

❝ Teach me what you did, how you managed to bring him down. _Ch_ \- ❞ he seemed to be searching for his words, leaving his arms hanging from either side of his body now. ❝ Kangaroo is not the type to fall or lose so easily. I’ve known him for years, he’s much stronger than that. ❞

❝ No one is immune to pressure points, and if some are, vital points do the trick. ❞ answered the smaller male of the two, advancing to the bathroom door separating them. Striking his hands firmly on either side of the frame, startling the youngest. ❝ Give me one good reason to do that. ❞

❝ Get stronger ? ❞ said Jeongin, sighing afterwards. ❝ _Why not_ , rather ? Come on, tell me, what could actually go wrong ? Yes, I could use them against you next to get back at you as you said, but you’ll always know techniques or places that could kill me or put me out of action. I know that you're not stupid enough to share everything you know. And if anyone must take revenge, it is not me but Kangaroo. ❞

He pressed his lips together, staring at the fighter in front of him. ❝ It might be useful during the mission, think about it ! ❞

Jeongin was surprised to be answered with a sneer and a smirk, and not a punch that would get him out of the room at a crazy speed. Raising an eyebrow. 

❝ I'll give you a chance. Get up at 5:00 tomorrow morning and be on time, or I’ll change my mind. I'm not here to lose my time. ❞

What seemed to cool the eyes of the youngest Korean flew away very quickly, the dark clouds replaced by a bright starry sky. He smiled, nodding his head sharply. 

❝ You're not gonna regret ! ❞

* * *

**282 DAYS**   
**BEFORE THE MISSION**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and in almost three months much had changed. 

The residents of the manor had learned to tolerate each other, and some had linked ties stronger than the simple plan required. Some had changed physically, _like Jeongin who had grown up and took some muscle_ , and others mentally, _like Changbin who was more open to discussion_ \- although it was a tough task - _or like Chan who seemed more reassuring than the first impression he had given to the Lee brothers_. 

It was still a long way from being a family, but they had all taken good steps.

❝ This is so cheesy, ❞ declared Changbin from the couch, laid down having a leg raised from the ground stretched out and taking the whole space at his side. 

❝ Why do you even complain, you haven’t moved in hours. ❞ Minho replied without giving him a single glance, stabilizing the ladder on which Han had climbed to set the star on top of their Christmas tree. 

❝ Bear himself said that we have trained well and that we deserve these two days off. ❞ continued Jisung as he was turning his gaze over his shoulder, only to proceed to grab any support as soon as he felt the ladder shaking under his feet, grasping at it firmly. ❝ _**YAH** , LK !_ ❞

❝ I didn’t let it go, I promised you. ❞ the oldest defended himself when he heard the cry of the smallest Korean, waiting for him to calm down and fix the star so he could help him get down afterwards. 

Changbin raised an eyebrow, astonished that those two were so afraid of heights, and chuckled as he laid his head against his raised fist. Hearing him mock, Jisung obviously had the idea of coming to annoy him, rushing up to him to jump on him. Knowing very well that the smaller one was hard to approach only to be stopped shortly after, feeling the foot of the fighter hit his stomach. 

❝ Don't stray from the limits, ❞ the ravenette ordered coldly.

❝ You're so cruel, ❞ Han whines, forgetting the idea, retreating to sit on the small glass table between the two couches. Laying one hand on the spot that had been kicked hard, even though the impact was mostly caused by his running. 

Lee Know watched them act in silence, frowning at the so-opposed actions of the other two men, before his attention was drawn to the stairs when he heard noises of discreet steps coming down. 

❝ Did you guys have seen the others ? ❞ hummed Hyunjin, having a black elastic band between his lips as his hands plunged into his blond locks that he grouped highly on the back of his head. 

❝ Fox and Kangaroo went to town, and Gae is in the kitchen. ❞ replied the Snipper, shrugging his shoulders as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, the other two at his side in the room intrigued by their exchange. 

❝ Mh, why did they even left ? It's getting late. ❞ asked Jisung, in vain, when Minho shrugged his shoulders in ignorance. 

❝ What about Sunshine ? ❞ asked the faux blond, raising an eyebrow, surprised that the latter's brother did not mention him in his list. 

❝ Probably in his r- ❞ LK was quickly cut off by the voice of Seungmin, two rooms away, when he seemed not to know what to answer himself. 

❝ He’s outside, he needed to get some fresh air ! ❞

Hyunjin turned his eyes to the nearest window with curiosity, trying to perceive a silhouette or a shadow, and nodded his head quickly as he left the room. Slowly walking to the entrance hall, grabbing a pair of boots and a long coat before opening the entrance door and exiting. Laying his feet in the snow gathering at the bottom of the door, still amazed to see so many. . . probably more than he had ever seen in his life, making the forest and mountain landscape fantastic, if it was even real. 

A shiver took over him, feeling the icy wind blowing on his face, slightly rolling up his nose when he breathed into his palms and quickly slipping them into the pockets of his coat. Wallowing his head between his two shoulders, regretting not having caught gloves or even a hat when he was out. 

His discomfort suddenly took off when he recognized Felix’s silhouette after standing close to the gate, opening it gently to walk towards the young Australian. He was sitting on immense rocks covered with a sheet of snow, which must have been laid there as a seat or else nature had done her calculations well. 

A fine smile was formed on his face, seeing the pure angelic air on the face of the youngest, his cheeks and the tip of the nose painted with a tint of red making disappear all the small freckles on his skin under it. His eyes were so different from the contact lenses that he wore almost constantly too, their icy blue that normally gave him a mysterious look being replaced by a kind and particular brown walnut shining under the glow of the resplendent stars in the sky. His lips, soft and pink, were outfitted with a smile so radiant by the simple sight before his eyes. His knees were also bent in front of his chest, held together by his arms. . .

It took him a few moments before Hyunjin reacted to the fact that Felix went out dressed only in simple woollen trousers, a loose blue baby shirt contrasting with the dark caramel brown of his cardigan. Fortunately, he wore a pair of earmuffs and boots. . . _but that was not enough!_

❝ _Sunshine!_ ❞ Hyunjin had the impression of scolding some primary school kid with that nickname, almost surprised to see the named one startled and turning his head towards him. 

❝ You will catch your death. ❞ groaned Hyunjin while trying to look imposing, but Felix’s lips were quickly decorated with the same smile again. Grabbing the hand of the second fake blond to lure him to his side. ❝ Look ! ❞

He had pulled it hard enough for the Korean to almost trip over a thin sheet of ice meticulously hidden under the snow dust, sitting beside him when Felix pushed slightly to give him a place. 

The older one bit his lip slightly, finding no way to scold the younger one, and confessed defeat, untying his coat to surround their shoulders and thus bring the Aussie unconsciously closer to him. The latter seemed to notice it, and smiled as he approached to stick to the shoulder of his elder.

❝ _Prince_ , what is your zodiac sign ? ❞

❝ Hm ? ❞ that was a strange question, but it probably wouldn’t destroy his anonymity, right ? ❝ Pisces. ❞

Felix observed him, repeating a little ‘ _pisces_ ’ before looking up, seeming to hastily look for something. His lips changed rather quickly to form a pout, the air coming out of him turning into a small cloud of smoke in front of his face mingling with his own oxygen. 

❝ The constellation of Sagittarius was still there a few days ago, but it seems to have changed with the Capricorn's. ❞ murmured the smallest, proceeding to watch for the said constellation he was looking for, but sighed with a smile. ❝ Pisces should have the tip of its nose out between March and April, if I remember right. ❞

Hyunjin was surprised by the increased knowledge of the youngest, it was true after all that they hardly knew each other. . . They probably all had very different hobbies, jobs - _or rather schools at their ages_ -, tastes and pasts. _Different experiences too, no doubt._

As his weak smile disappeared in view of certain bad memories, as his eyes and eyebrows took on traits of fear and swallowing his saliva, he was surprised by the natural affection coming from the Aussie. As if he felt his distress, Felix slipped his arms around the waist of the eldest near him and laid his head against his shoulder. Holding him close to him, changing the direction of his gaze, as if the face of Hyunjin hid from him stars and constellations that he had never seen before and that he had to discover.

However, he uttered no words, leaving the choice to the taller one to open to him or not. He would give him the support he needed even if he did not want to talk, or he would leave him alone if he did not want it. And although Hyunjin was not fond of human contacts, especially as close as this one, he laid his cheek against the head of this stranger who had become in a few days a precious friend of him in this lonely place. 

As if to change his mind after the long calming silence, the Aussie spoke again with his reassuring voice very gently. 

❝ I appreciate your company. ❞ As Hyunjin turned his eyes to him, he could see his gaze plunged into the void. 

❝ Yet I was just a complete stranger two months ago. ❞

Felix laughs fondly, smiling. ❝ _That is true_. . . But now we are comrades, and to be comrades, especially for such a serious mission, we must forge strong bonds among ourselves. ❞

❝ _For the mission ?_ ❞ the Korean raised an eyebrow, his eyes fixed on the smallest.

❝ Well- There is that, no doubt. If a team is not united, it is not uncommon for conflicts to erupt. But also, we still have a little less than a year all be locked together between the walls of _this_. . . ❞ He sought his words to describe the manor, and sighed. ❝ _This castle, this prison, this house ?_ I’m not even sure anymore. Not that I even was at first, to be honest. ❞

❝ We could die on the day we were supposed to do the mission, wouldn’t it be more painful to learn to appreciate all of us and then grieve ? With these kinds of feelings, the plan could be spoiled by emotions of anger, sadness and fear, don't you think ? ❞

❝ You could also die right now. You could die tomorrow, a week, a year, or a hundred years from now. Death can strike us at any time. ❞ murmured Felix more seriously, his eyes directed to heaven again, his own smile having faded gently. ❝ I have prowled near death far too often, far too often for my age, and that is why I decided to live day to day. You never know when the reaper will come to take your wings away, so you might as well live free. If you want to do something, _do it_. If you want to love someone, _do it_. If you want to travel, if you want to discover, or even if you want to stay at home, _do it_. You should always be able to do what you want, enjoy life. ❞

He was. . . . _shocked_. Felix was full of mystery, and at the same time filled with breathtaking and exemplary wisdom. . . . He must have been through some intense stuff, and yet, he always had that sweet smile, this warm laugh, that welcoming aura and those tender eyes.

❝ That’s why I followed my brother here and didn’t go back home. Even when Kangaroo pointed a gun at us. Looking back today, I would have done the same thing he did to protect LK. ❞ He wrapped his legs with his arms, laying his chin on the top of his knees, but still staying close to the second blond.

❝ I would do anything to protect my loved ones, ❞ he whispered, before leaning his head slightly aside and smiling at Hyunjin. ❝ And I want to get to know all of you. I want to see you again in about 10, maybe even 20 years, and talk about this year and the plan we all came out victorious of. I want to see my friends again before death catches me. ❞

He was amazed by his words, visualizing the almost magical seeming view of the Aussie. He did not let his brain pass through his own security barriers, convinced that they would all survive this plan that could explode in their hands at any given moment. . . Hyunjin bit his lower lip before his eyes joined those of Felix and offered him a ravishing smile. 

❝ I'll do my best to do the same, then, ❞ the shorter boy’s eyes sparkled at his words.

❝ But let's do five years, or three years maximum. I don't like to wait, especially for such a long time, ❞ he replied with a disinterested tone, pulling a pout. The youngest could only exclaim a loud laugh as he curled on his stone. ❝ _Deal !_ ❞

❝ What are you doing ? ❞ the new voice, yet familiar, brought them back in time as they were already turning their heads towards the two fugitives of the manor.

❝ You are finally back home. ❞ Felix smiled as he drove to Chan and Jeongin, getting out of Hyunjin’s coat that had warmed them up those last minutes. 

❝ Are you crazy ? You're going to catch death like that ! ❞ exclaimed the Leader by noticing the few warm clothes he wore, quickly removing his scarf to wrap it around the neck and shoulders of the little blond who laughed with joy as Hyunjin repeated _I told him the same thing._

❝ We went for a few errands as we were out for a walk. If we go help Gae, we can add all that to the dinner, if he lets us in his kitchen. ❞ Jeongin smiled in turn, a little less worried than Chan who sighed at the foolish act of the second Aussie, but smiled warmly while watching the two youngest of the small group check the contents of the bags held by Jeongin, then his own ones.

Hyunjin could not help but think of the cold and lonely Chan of the first day at the manor, in complete opposite to the one they had today; smiling, attentive to his youngest and sometimes even cuddling in addition to being paternal. 

He approached gently, with small steps just like a penguin, until he tried to check what would accompany their meal tonight, but groaned when he only received a quick finger-slap on his forehead instead. 

❝ You could've brought him in, instead of leaving him in the cold air. ❞ spoke their medic, calmly staring at Hyunjin as he let Felix grab his bags and flee inside with their youngest. Probably both running to help Seungmin in the kitchen. 

The fake blond laughs softly, ❝ You know how LK can be stubborn, Sunshine can be just as much. ❞ He smiled, thinking back on their discussion, looking up to the sky, observing the stars. _Yes, he would do everything in his power to ensure that their plan would lead to victory and that they would meet again a few years later._

Bang Chan followed his gaze with curiosity before gently tapping the shoulder of the tall asparagus and smiling, walking with him to the gates of the manor and going back into the warmth of what they now called _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this seventh chapter, be attentive about the next one coming ! ♡  
> Please leave a comment if you have questions about the story or just chat with me about it~ ♡  
> Have a wonderful day. ♡
> 
> ― Yoon


End file.
